


Oblivious

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-31
Updated: 2003-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: There's one thing he's always been good at.





	Oblivious

Gilderoy always practices carefully in front of his mirror three times a day. 

He knows what they say about him, just as he knows what's really important.

~

"Your usual good work, Mister Lockhart."

"One does one's best, sir."

"Mister Monroe... rather rushed work."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Do try not to leave things to the last minute in future. Peacock--"

~

Gilderoy always stands just so, positioning his shoulders and legs so the robes drop in easy sleek lines. 

He knows that the best effect is achieved by making time and effort seem easy and natural.

~

"You see, it contradicts-- Oh! Well, how odd... deja vu, I suppose."

"What's that, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing important, Professor. We were, er... discussing the book?"

"Oh, yes, 'Voyages with Vampires.' Of course, I knew--"

~

Gilderoy always turns his head, deliberately presenting the most flattering profile. 

He knows how to arrange a scene so he's standing in the best light.

~

"Ah, Professor Snape! Just the man."

"Perhaps I did not make myself entirely clear, Lockhart. I have not had, nor will I ever have any interest in any kind of relationship whatsoever between the two of--"

"Why, my dear fellow! I wouldn't dream of bringing the subject up again."

"Well then--"

"I was just meaning to ask if you had the time? My own watch seems sadly to have run down."

"It's just gone six ... what?"

"The time?"

"Half past six."

"Are you okay? You're looking a little flushed. Perhaps you should get some fresh air?"

"I.. er, yes, perhaps I should. Good evening."

~

Gilderoy always examines his gums carefully because the perfectly calculated white glare of his smile requires the best foundation.

He knows what you don't see is just as important as what you do.


End file.
